The idea of building chambers into wooden surfboards is by no means original with the inventor as such craft have been built since at least 1925. Even a recent design that has been brought out using plywood sheets has come to the attention of the inventor. This recent design is conceptually no different than the age old "paddle board" design that consisted of two bi-dimensionally curved edged or rail pieces flexed and held in place at either end by solid blocks and also by spacers along their length. Then plywood skins were affixed to the top and bottom of this skeleton and the whole thing was then painted and launched. It should be noted that this apparatus never gained wide popularity as a surf riding vehicle because of its fragility, weight, and lack of versatility in refinements of shape; or more specifically the edges or rails must always be nearly square and very little curvature (as seen edgewise) can be built into it.
Now the benefits of this new system are that it is possible to use balsa instead of other heavier materials while retaining even more strength than the standard polyurethane core-fiberglass reinforced system so popular today. And this balsa construction is so light that it can be fibreglass reinforced just as the common solid polyurethane foam product and actually weigh less.
The third major advancement my system boasts is a complete freedom in the shape of the completed product. As surfboards are hand made and custom built, the precise wishes of the client are to be catered to. My system allows this.